Goku VS Superman
Goku VS Superman is the twenty-fifth episode of Death Battle and the final episode of the first season. It is also the longest episode to date. In the series' most highly requested fight to date, the episode finally answers who would win between Dragon Ball protagonist Son Goku and DC Comics icon Superman. It was later given a sequel in 2015 as a result of being Death Battle's most controversial episode to date. Description Episode 25 - This is it! The ultimate answer to the ultimate question! Two alien saviors battle to the death! One will win. One will die. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) (fades...) (*Cues: Goku vs Superman Theme from ScrewAttack's Death Battle - The Synthetic Orchestra*) Wiz: Born to dying races and sent to brave new worlds, these two alien saviors are legendary. Boomstick: And everybody wants to know who would kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean everyone. Wiz: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan... Boomstick: ...and Superman, the Man of Steel. Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants, though the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed. Also, as he was retconned and rebuilt in 1986, we will be examining the modern Superman. Boomstick: Considering Supe's pre-86 could make up new super powers on the fly and destroy entire solar systems by sneezing, probably a good idea. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Title sequence Screwattack presents... in collaboration with: Kanzenshuu Superman homepage The Dao of Dragon Ball SuperSite.com Team Fourstar Starring: "MasakoX" "It'sJustSomeRandomGuy" Animation by Jordan Lange Theme music by Blank Robinson Synthetic Orchestra Written and hosted by Ben Singer and Chad James Directed by Ben Singer Goku vs Superman Goku (*Cues: Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Theme*) Goku is shown jumping upwards into the air at a stump of wood, then hits it, breaking it into smaller, even pieces of wood. He lands in front of the stacked wood after landing on the ground. Wizard: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission… Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all. Wizard: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved. Goku: Can I have another bowl, please? (*friends fall over in shock*) (*Cues: DB Raging Blast 1&2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack*) Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels. Wizard: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku’s superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed. He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple. Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS! He was only a kid and already, his power level was already enormous! Vegeta: It’s over 9,000!! Boomstick: Not yet! (*video fast-forwards through the Dragon Ball Z series*) Boomstick: Okay, now it is. Nappa: What?! 9,000?! (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Main Theme*) Wizard: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku’s power level at that time was 8,000. But it doesn’t even matter because power levels are absurd. “The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were.” Kanzenshuu By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku’s abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that— Boomstick: Dai-what now? Wizard: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia. It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can’t be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just how futile these numbers are. Raditz: I’m still ten times stronger than you are! Goku: That may be true, but strength isn’t the only thing that matters. (*Cues: DBZ - The Dragon Theme*) Wizard: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters. Goku’s abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy. Shows Frieza against Super Saiyan Goku, telling that the planet will blow up. Frieza: I can breathe in space... and you can’t. Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques. Wizard: “Ki is metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one’s true mind.” Kanzenshuu Boomstick: It’s basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts. Oh, and uh, it’s NOT magic! Wizard: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user. (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme*) Wizard: And magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different. Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy— Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff, like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make. Wizard: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil. In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself. Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon and the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don’t lie, you’ve tried it. Wizard: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission. Boomstick: Which is light speed! (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Prologue & Subtitle II*) Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. Wizard: Again, false. This is another mistake in translation. According to the original manga, “Instant Transmission is… well… instant.” Kanzenshuu Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus. Goku: (in his mind) It’s no good. I can’t concentrate. (*Cues: DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior*) Wiz: Also, he can read minds. Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing? Wizard: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku’s ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on. Boomstick: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on body and can even kill him. Footage from Tree of Might, fighting against Turles. Goku: Kaio-Ken... TIMES TWENTY!! Wizard: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the Power Pole, “a magical staff which expands and contracts” 7. Boomstick: When he’s hurt, eating a Senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy. (*Cues: DBZ - Goku Super Saiyan Theme*) Wizard: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku’s trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Boomstick: There are four different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power. Wizard: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair! Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he’s using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR! Wizard: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by his final transformation: Super Saiyan 4. This form alters his body to better endure the 4000x power increase. Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form! Wizard: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone. (*Cues: DBZ - Super Saiyan 3 Power Up*) Footage of SS4 Goku facing against one of the Shadow Dragons in GT. Goku: When I’m at this power level, it’s hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control. Wizard: Goku’s greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. “He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself.” Dao of Dragonball However, this may also be his greatest weakness. Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent’s maximum potential. King Kai: He’s about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance. Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he’s at his best! Wizard: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20. Boomstick: And while he’s more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space. Wizard: Plus, well… Goku’s not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive. Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car? Wizard: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts. Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight. Wizard: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way. Boomstick: Even marriage. Wizard: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history. Frieza trembling from the power of Super Saiyan Goku in the great battle of Namek. Frieza: What... what are you? Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. Ally to good; nightmare to you! Superman Mrs. Ross: My son was in the bus. He saw what Clark did. Wizard: Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton. He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life. Boomstick: Well, what a coincidence… except for the whole saving human life thing. After landing on Earth, he was found and raised by the Kents, who decided to name him Clark. And weren’t they surprised when they found out he was an alien with superpowers. Wizard: After discovering his true heritage, Clark refused to accept his Kryptonian side. He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from attaining his full power, which he would work to uncover throughout the rest of his life. Boomstick: Stupid power-limiting brain. Wizard: After graduating from college in two years and traveling the world as a secret superhero, Clark moved to the city of Metropolis as an investigative reporter and donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as the Superman, defender of truth, justice and the American way!... until he renounced his American citizenship. Boomstick: Mild-mannered Clark kept his identity a secret with the brilliant disguise of nerdy glasses and wimpy demeanor... Superman, as Clark Kent, opens a bottle of champagne, but spills it. Clark Kent: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Boomstick: ...proving that people only see what they want to believe. Wizard: Boomstick, that’s surprisingly profound. Boomstick: *burps* Since then, his power’s been pretty inconsistent, mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please. (*Cues: Christopher Drake - All-Star Superman*) Wizard: Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Superman’s powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises; however he cannot absorb sunlight from a red star. So, if “you take away a yellow sun, you slowly take away Superman’s powers.” Super Site Boomstick: He’s solar-powered! They call him the world’s first superhero but he sounds like the world’s first hippie to me. Wizard: Now, the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away it gets from its source, so the closer Superman is to the sun, the more solar radiation he’ll absorb. Boomstick: So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie. Wizard: In the Justice League series, Our Worlds at War, Superman actually spent fifteen minutes INSIDE the sun. When he resurfaced, he was powerful enough to effortlessly move planets. Boomstick: He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead, and spot things moving faster than light. Wizard: He can see at a subatomic level and hear through the vacuum of space… somehow. (*Cues: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Opening Credits*) Wizard: He can even see your soul. Boomstick: What?! Wizard: It happened. Boomstick: Well, weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing, and to top it all off, he shoots laser beams from his eyes. Wizard: His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Superman’s sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun. Boomstick: He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest. Wizard: However, “heat vision drains his power faster than any other ability.” Homepage, especially when he amps it up. Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, taking out an army of Doomsday-like creatures. Wiz: And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye. Superman: Heat vision, focused through your pupils like a scalpel… instant lobotomy. Superman slaps Manchester Black. (*Cues: Superman: The Animated Series - Main Theme*) Wizard: Superman can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible. By vibrating to just under light speed, Superman can use the infinite mass punch. This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova. Boomstick: Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar. Wizard: In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons. Boomstick: So that punch is like 200 septillion super-nukes. That’s 24 zeroes, bitches! (*Cues: Superman Doomsday - Main Title*) Wizard: Superman is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human. He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling eight times the speed of light. Boomstick: He’s an expert at disabling opponents through pressure point combat and once fought demons in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor… for 1,000 freaking years! Wizard: He’s even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks. Superman: I heard your telepathic shout before, but my mind is protected from anything deeper by a series of psychic blocks. Manchester Black: Best I’ve seen, too. Wizard: He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo. Boomstick: Orgasm-what now? Wizard: Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Superman enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct. Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack. Boomstick: In order to master all his powers, Superman needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man. Wizard: And thanks to some intense training by Mongol II, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Superman, capable of amazing feats. Boomstick: Yeah, like when he obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause... (*Cues: John Williams - Superman Theme*) Boomstick: Or when he was the filling for a planet sandwich, or held a mini black hole in his hand... oh, or the time he dragged the freaking Earth around. Superman has survived some pretty crazy things. Like when Koldgast hit him with 15 supernovas to the face. Koldgast: That was like 15 suns exploding in his face! Boomstick: I just said that! Wizard: Exaggeration? Maybe, but he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protect him and his suit. Boomstick: Holy crap, he sounds invincible! (*Cues: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme*) Wizard: Not exactly. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long. This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh, sorry, not kill, put him into a “healing coma”. Boomstick: (*coughs*) Cop-out! Wizard: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which bring him to his knees. “Any prolonged exposure will eventually kill him.” Super Site He also has no special resistance to magical attacks. Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable. Wizard: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life… (Superman punches Captain Marvel to the hospital, the building crumbling down) most of the time. The point is, Superman spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities. Boomstick: But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out! Superman punches Darkseid through the building wall, right outside he sent him. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something; to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Death Battle Just an average day in Metropolis. Man: Look! It's a bird! Man 2: It's a plane! What they see is a plane with a damaged wing flying towards them. Man: It's gonna kill us! Everyone starts to panic and run away. Man 3: I hate Mondays! Superman flies in, then sees to the plane. Superman: *humming Superman theme* Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for Super -- WHOA! The plane nearly hits a nearby window cleaner. Superman: I got it! I got it! (*Cues: Earth Music - Dragon Ball Z*) Then it switches to a news reporter, who talks about Superman's heroics. At the Kamehouse, Goku's friends are watching it on TV. News reporter: Earlier today, Superman heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The man of tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed-'' ''Krillin: Superman, huh? Wow, he looks really strong. Vegeta: What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog. Chi-Chi: Just look at him... wearing his underwear on the outside. I bet it chafes... Goku: Don't be so sure... Chi-Chi then looks out a window at Goku, who is outside looking at the water. (*Cues: Goku & Gohan In The Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*) Goku: I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought. Chi-Chi: Are your serious? Goku then happily picks up Chi-Chi. Goku: Finally... someone as strong as me! Vegeta: (off-screen) SCREW YOU!!! Goku holds up Chi-Chi while spinning in a circle as the two of them laugh. Master Roshi: I heard he's an alien! Goku: An alien? Goku, shocked at the news, accidentally lets go of Chi-Chi, who flies off-screen. Goku: It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet! Goku then gears up for battle. Goku: Nimbus! Goku then flies off on his Nimbus from his current location to Superman. (*Cues: Superman: The Movie - Prelude and Main Title March*) In Metropolis, Superman is standing on top of the Daily Planet when he hears the nimbus coming from a far distance. He then turns and sees Goku riding the Nimbus, who stops and turns to face him. Goku: Hey there. Superman: Uh... hello. Goku: You look pretty strong. Let's fight! Superman: Fight? Well, that's not really what I do... (*Cues: Hand in Hand Fight - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2*) Goku then charges up a ki blast and fires it at Superman, who knocks it away. Superman then flies forward, knocking Goku off the Nimbus. Both then land onto the streets below. Goku: Oh boy! This is gonna to be fun! Superman: You're insane! FIGHT! Goku flies forward and punches Superman, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Superman to block his blows until Goku teleports behind him and kicks. Goku then jumps onto the side of a building and flies at Superman, who punches him so hard that he flies through multiple buildings. Superman then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on Goku, knocking him to the ground. Superman: You're outmatched! Give up! (*Cues: Goku Battles - Dragon Ball Z*) Goku then use his Kaio-Ken technique. Goku: Kaio-Ken! Superman: Kaio-what? (*grunts*) Goku punches Superman into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires another ki blast, which nearly knocks Superman to the ground. Goku then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of ki blasts at Superman. Superman: Uh huh. Superman uses his super-speed to evade all of them, then suddenly strikes Goku, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Goku before his final strike sends Goku into a wall, paralyzed. (*Cues: Superman Returns - Chip Off Old Block*) Goku: Wha... what? I... I can't move... Superman: So... you're an alien too, huh? Goku: What did you do to me?! Superman: Pressure points. Didn't work at first, but my X-ray and Microscopic vision let me find your body's weak points. As Superman continues talking, Goku uses telekinesis to lift up a Senzu upward to his mouth from a pouch full of beans. Superman: You won't be going anywhere... what is that?! Goku then eats the Sensu bean, recovering him from his paralysis, then floats as he holds the bag in his hand. Goku: Ah... Sensu bean! Want one? Superman: No. (*Cues: Superman Returns - Drop In The Bucket*) Superman incinerates the bag with his heat vision. Superman: I'm ending this... now! Superman flies towards Goku to punch him, but his punched is stopped by Goku's hand as he becomes Super Saiyan. Superman: What?! Goku then unleashes a massive combo on Superman, eventually side kicks him far back. Superman: Okay Blondie! What's going on?! Goku flies towards Superman, whose attack he anticipates, but when Superman strikes, Goku suddenly disappears. Realizing that Goku was behind him, Superman prepares another punch, but is interrupted by Goku's. Goku: I... am Son Goku! Goku punches Superman into the air. Goku: And I... Goku flies upward towards Superman. Goku: ...Am a Super Saiyan! Goku punches him downward, with Superman crashing back-first into the top of a building. Goku then prepares his Kamehameha Wave. (*Cues Goku's Super Saiyan theme*) Goku: Kame... Hame... Haaaaaa!!! Goku's Kamehameha Wave blasts through what turns out to be the LexCorp building, blowing it up. Afterwards, Superman still stands in the rubble unscathed. Superman: Well... this might take a while... (*Cues: Superman Returns - Kryptonite*) Suddenly, Superman begins feeling weak, due to a piece of Kryptonite left over from the remains of LexCorp. Superman: What? *groans in pain* No... not now... Goku flies in to attack, but then notices that something is wrong. Goku: Huh? Goku then lands to the ground. Goku: Hey, what are you doing? Superman: I... no... Goku: Is that rock hurting you? Superman: Kryp... tonite. *groans in pain* Goku then charges up a ki blast and then proceeds to fire it at the Kryptonite, destroying it. Goku: There. Okay, let's go. Superman: What... why? Goku: I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair. Superman: Gee, thank... In the middle of his thanks, Goku kicks Superman into the air. Afterwards, Goku and Superman are clashing at super-fast speeds across the entire city. His final strike knocks Superman back and then Goku proceeds to leap forward using two buildings, knocking Superman towards the ground. (*Cues: DBZ Budokai 3 - Twist Of Fate*) Goku then charges at Superman on foot, using his After-Image Technique to create illusions of himself, who run in a circle around Superman. Unfazed, Superman walks forward and punches, knocking Goku back. The two then zip across the city, trying to catch each other, until Superman sneaks up on Goku, hitting him with a car. Superman: Next time, watch your blind spot. Goku then goes Super Saiyan 2, destroying the car. Superman: Huh... déjà vu. Goku fires more ki blasts at Superman, who takes them out by using his heat vision. Both fly past each other as Superman uses his heat vision, managing to hit Goku's back. (*Cues: Superman Returns - Rough Flight*) Superman then rips out a lamp post from the ground and hits Goku with it, knocking him into the air. Goku then takes out his power pole and sees the lamp post flying towards him. He swings the pole, knocking the lamp post away, then proceeds to fly towards Superman and unleash a combo on him utilizing it, knocking Superman back. Superman: That... feels... like... Goku: Power Pole extend! Superman is suddenly struck by the expanding power pole, which forces him into the side of a building. Goku then flies at him with a punch, knocking Superman through the building. Superman: *groans* Magic. Goku: The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it? Superman: Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play. Superman then flies into the air and flies off into the distance. Goku then focuses, anticipating where Superman will fly to, then uses Instant Transmittion. (cue Hyperbolic Time Chamber theme) He arrives at a wasteland from the opposite side of the world, where he takes his Power Pole back out, then swings it downward while expanding its size, which hits the flying Superman, knocking him back. Goku then swings his extended Power Pole, which Superman catches with his hand. Superman then slams Goku into the ground with it, then throws the Power Pole far out of the atmosphere. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan 3. (*Cues: Buu Is Fighting - Dragon Ball Z*) Superman: Oh great. Not another... Superman is interrupted by a punch from Goku, who then delivers a flurry of kicks, and finishes by using his Dragon Throw, grabbing Superman by the legs. He spins, repeatedly knocking Superman into the ground, before throwing him, destroying an entire large rock formation. Superman then flies at Goku on the offensive, with Goku blocking a flurry of punches. Goku: (thinking) He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong? Goku teleports and places his hand on Superman's head, trying to read his mind. Superman: Attacking my mind, huh? He knocks Goku back, then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air, finishing by knocking Goku to the ground, creating a crater. Goku sees Superman about to fly towards him. Goku: Solar Flare! The screen goes bright, but Superman is unfazed, holding Goku by the throat. Superman: My turn... Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, intending on ending the fight right there. But then a strange deformity begins occuring around him. Superman: I've got a bad feeling about this... The deformity then begins to conclude, ending with the day turning to night and Super Saiyan 4 Goku appearing before him as lightning strikes in the distance. Superman: Here we go again... Goku: It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form! Superman: Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hair styles... Both begin floating upward, then finally fly towards each other. The two clash at unprecedented speeds before Goku does a two-leg kick, knocking Superman down. (*Cues: Super Namek Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Superman then uses his freeze breath to try to halt Goku in his tracks, but Goku manages to make it through and delivers a few kicks that knock him into the ground. Instantaneously, Goku teleports towards Superman, then places his hand by Superman's face as he fires off a ki blast. Superman then begins to reach his limits. (*Cues: Ginyu Transformation Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Superman: Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds... Superman flies upward, intending to leave the planet for the sun. Goku sees this and chases him. Goku: Oh no you don't! Superman then exits the earth towards the sun as Goku flies upward while preparing a Kamehameha. Goku: Ka... me... Ha... me... Haaaaaaa!!! Goku fires his 10x Kamehameha, as Superman turns and fires a huge blast of heat vision towards him. The two beams are at a near-standstill. Goku: Kai...o...KEEEEN! '' Goku's Kamehameha Wave then overpowers the heat vision, pushing back Superman into the sun. Goku then reverts back to his normal form, exhausted. ''Goku: *breathes heavily* Phew. That's... it. Good... fight. As Goku prepares to fly back to Earth, he suddenly sense his opponent. (*Cues: Goku's Spirit Bomb - Dragon Ball Z*) Goku: *gasp* Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive! It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained. Goku then raises his hands upward. Goku: Sun! Lend me your energy! As Goku is creating a Spirit Bomb, Superman is inside the sun, absorbing its energy. As Superman begins to exit the sun, Goku goes Super Saiyan and absorbs the Spirit Ball's energy. (*Cues: The Fortress Falls - Smallville*) Goku then uses this energy to create a large fiery beam of ki energy, which Superman flies towards. With his power near its maximum, Superman flies straight through the beam and slams Goku into the core of the planet. Goku then goes Super Saiyan 4 and flies towards Superman with one last attack. Goku: Dragon... FIIIST! Superman then prepares his infinite mass punch as the two connect. The two opposing forces are so powerful that the entire Earth is obliterated in an instant. Goku shouts as he is destroyed by the Infinite Mass Punch as the screen goes white. Superman is shown floating in space, appearing lifeless. Then thanks to the sun's energy, Superman opens his eyes, having survived. K.O.! Superman flies away as Goku's boot is shown floating in space and its being over to next season. Results (*Cues: Superman Theme (Metal Version)*) Boomstick: It’s over! It’s finally over! We never have to hear about it again! Wizard: Indeed. Superman may not be as tenacious as Goku, but sometimes, tenacity only prolongs the inevitable. Boomstick: Superman’s power’s insane. He can even patch up holes in reality with just his own static electricity. Wizard: Goku did not understand Superman’s connection to the sun and would not think to teleporting him to a red star. Even if he did figure it out, he would run the risk of teleporting him to a blue star, which actually increases Superman’s power. Boomstick: And if Goku destroyed the sun, the supernova would blast all the way past Mars and incinerate him. Wizard: So it ultimately comes down to who’s stronger, faster and tougher. STRENGTH Wizard: The force needed to move an object out of the sun’s orbit by 1% is about one thousand times less than the object’s mass. The Earth weighs in at just under 6.6 sextillion tons. This means that Superman is strong enough to move 6.6 quintillion tons. Boomstick: But since his solar power can rise infinitely, this is nowhere near his maximum strength. Scientist: You’re lifting 200 quintillion tons. That’s three times your record. SPEED Wizard: While being timed by Max Lord, Superman flew to the sun and back in less than two minutes. That’s 9.4 billion km/h. Boomstick: Not to mention he was fighting Wonder Stripper the whole time. Wizard: True, so it’s likely he can go faster. According to Batman, he can fly at least 17 billion km/h. Boomstick: And nobody argues with Batman! DURABILITY Boomstick: The Man of Steel can survive the impact of multiple supernovas, each with about ten octillion megatons of force. (*Cues: Yobi Samasa Re Ta Toshi - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit*) Wizard: So, Superman’s feats and skills are definitively measured. However, Goku’s are not and are difficult to judge. Not only does Dragonball heavily abuse cinematic time, but Goku’s final adventures in Dragonball GT are incredibly inconsistent due to his untimely transformation into a child. From the wish from Pilaf from the black-star dragonballs, accidentally turned Goku from an full-grown Saiyan to a Saiyan child. Goku: Wow, the room got a lot bigger somehow. Wizard: As ki is dependent on the physical body, his child form likely could not handle his own ki, sending his power into flux. Goku: It can't take it. It's too weak. My older body was more developed. Boomstick: And obviously, we’re not using future Goku ‘cause that would require a ridiculous amount of assumption. Not to mention we’d have to use future Superman, who’s pretty much God. So, like Superman, we need to judge Goku in his prime. Wizard: After experimenting with dozens of different theories, we discovered an iron-clad method to finding Goku’s limits, which we call the Gravity Formula, based around his training in increased gravity. Due to his style of training and Saiyan heritage, Goku increases his abilities proportionate to the amount of force he trains under. King Kai: Saiyans are born with the unique ability to fight anywhere. Wizard: While in base form, Goku could lift just under 40 tons. This is equivalent to 586x normal Earth gravity, which we will use in the Gravity Formula along with the Super Saiyan multipliers to calculate Goku’s maximum potential. STRENGTH (*Cues: DB Raging Blast 1&2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack*) Boomstick: Multiplying the 40 tons by the Super Saiyan forms means he can lift up to 160,000 tons in Super Saiyan 4, strong enough to pick up a continent... or my ex-wife. Ha ha! SPEED Boomstick: Right after Goku trained on King Kai’s planet, which has gravity 10x stronger than Earth's, he flew across Snake Way Road as fast as possible to save his friends. It took him 28 hours, impressive since that’s 1,000,000 kilometers long. Wizard: Except it’s filled with curves and Goku flew straight over it, so how far did he actually travel? By comparing Goku’s height to a single spike, we can measure each curve. We can then remove those curves from the overall length. So it turns out that Goku actually flew 307,000 kilometers, nearly 11,000 km/h. Boomstick: To see how fast his base form is at the end of the series, we run the Snake Way number through the gravity formula to find that his top speed clocks in at over 2 1/2 billion km/h, over 2x the speed of light. DURABILITY (*Cue: Heat Capacity - DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi *) Wizard: We can determine Goku’s durability through this bomb, which the brilliant Dr. Gero designed to kill Goku at age 25, when his maximum potential was Kaio-Ken x4. Bulma: That was intended for Goku. Android-16: It was intended to be a last resort. Boomstick: Scans of the bomb display a TNT measurement of 657. “Bulma says the bomb could destroy the Earth, so this is likely measured in quadrillion megatons, since it takes at least 53 quadrillion megatons of force to destroy the Earth. Wizard: So in his final form, Goku can survive up to nearly 35 sextillion megatons. KI POWER Boomstick: Goku doesn’t rely solely on his physical abilities. He amplifies his strength and durability with ki. Wizard: But even though his ki reserves cannot be measured, we can determine his maximum output. See, his ki attacks do not force him backward unless he allows them to. Boomstick: Even when firing upward at full power, the ground beneath him remains untouched. Wizard: Therefore, according to physics, his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand. Boomstick: Luckily, we just calculated that with the Gero bomb. CONCLUSION (*Cues: Smallville Score - A Hall of Heroes*) Wizard: All right, now that we’ve determined Goku’s maximum potential, let’s compare it to Superman’s. STRENGTH – Goku – 160,000 tons (w/o ki) – Superman - >6.6 quintillion tons SPEED – Goku – 2.5 billion k/ph – Superman - >9.4 billion k/ph DURABILITY – Goku – 34.7 sextillion MT – Superman - >10 octillion MT Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Not even close. Wizard: Now we can compare feats and throw equations around, but in the end, numbers cannot measure what Goku and Superman are capable of. They are both ultimate heroes, solutions to daunting problems and achievers of the impossible. The difference is at the core of their character. Goku has never been invincible; he has very clear limits and must overcome those limits to solve the problems at hand. That’s the whole point. On the other hand, Superman’s story is not about the fight to become the best, but of an immigrant facing the challenge of home versus heritage. After accepting his alien side, Superman has reached his full potential, which under the endless power of the sun is essentially limitless. In short, “Superman is as strong as he needs to be.” Homepage So what happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against another who has no limits in the first place? Well, only one has limits to give at all. Boomstick: Goku just Kaio-can’t keep up with the Man of Steel. Wizard: The winner is Superman. Voice Actors Goku - Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson Superman - Mike "ItsJustSomeRandomGuy" Agrusso Vegeta/Krillin - Nick "Lanipator" Landis Chi-Chi - Kimlink "Knilmik" Tran Master Roshi - Chad James TV Reporter - Lauren Moore Citizens - Sean Hinz, Nick Cramer, Sam Mitchell, Bryan Baker, Lauren Moore, Chad James, Drake McWhorter Trivia *The connection between Goku and Superman is that they are both beloved god-like protagonists considered one of the most powerful physical characters in fiction history. *This is the longest Death Battle in the series, the shortest Death Battle in the series goes to Yoshi VS Riptor. *This is the first Death Battle animated in 3D that has original voice actors, as Link VS Cloud only used audio used by the characters themselves. *This episode has the most voice actors, especially for the cast of TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Including Nick "Lanipator" Landis reprising his voice as Vegeta with additional characters. *This is the fifth Death Battle to have at least one combatant having an original Death Battle voice actor (this time being both Goku and Superman); the first four were Vegeta VS Shadow, Mario VS Sonic, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, and Eggman VS Wily; and the last five are He-Man VS Lion-O, Terminator VS Robocop, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, and Gaara VS Toph. *This was the final Death Battle to use Mortal Kombat's FIGHT and Street Fighter III's K.O. sound effect. In all future episodes, both would be done by Death Battle's own announcer. *This was the first episode to show the aftermath of the battle. *And Also This is the Only Episode To Show the Aftermath of the Battle In Season 1. *This is the only Death Battle so far with its own unique intro, as well as intro theme. *The battle was originally intended to release on December 21st, 2012, which was the final day in the Mayan Calendar, which some people believing that date was the date that the Mayans predicted was the "end of the world", which is why they had Goku and Superman destroy the Earth at the end. They even used the Mayans in the advertising for the episode. However due to issues with the animation, it was delayed to January 10th, 2013. *This Death Battle has the most negative reception (The Second Most Being Zelda VS Peach) *The Kaio-Ken Sequence During the battle (Goku: Kaio-Ken! Superman: Kaio-What?) is referenced to the running gag in Team Four Star's: Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Goku was also voiced by MasakoX who voices Goku in the Same Series *This battle was originally going to have a scene set in Superman's mind where he used Torquasm Vo to counter Goku's attempts to read his mind. *Goku's loss is the most controversial in Death Battle history. After the fight premiered, the new DBZ films "Battle of Gods (Kami to Kami)" and "Resurrection "F" (Fukkatsu no F)" were released with Goku acquiring two new forms named Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and retcons Super Saiyan 4. This has resulted in people requesting a rematch with these forms. Ben and Chad have confirmed they have no interest in doing it and don't think it makes that big of a difference. **However, in the recent Death Battle livestream of Boba Fett VS Samus Remastered, there was a teaser of Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. And in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, when the black hole the combatants create shows a montage of past episodes, a glimpse can be seen of SSJ God Goku punching Superman. **A rematch between Superman and Goku was actually confirmed for a future Death Battle after the Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom video. In a teaser, a new-look Superman based from the New 52 comics is seen floating in a snowy place when Goku appears. He immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan God. Goku, voiced by MasokoX, followed saying "Ready for a rematch?". *On the subject of "bias towards DC", Ben Singer and Chad James both stated that they prefer Superman, whereas Chad hates Superman and Ben likes Goku more, but that they had to put aside their personal beliefs on the characters to determine the victor, they revealed this on an episode of SideScrollers.https:][//www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwN0O4iNnrM **It should also be noted that Wonder Woman, Batman, and Deathstroke, the only other 3 DC Death Battle combatants, all lost (though Batman fought a second battle and won). *In Kirby VS Majin Buu, there was an ad that played for a discounted Super Saiyan God Goku bobblehead that was voiced by MasokoX, angry at Ben saying his new form could beat Superman and references the angry comments. Ben was also wearing a T-Shirt with Goku and Superman fighting. *From the later episodes of Death Battle!, Wade W. Wilson, aka Deadpool, on Deadpool VS Deathstroke, made a reference based on the Goku VS Superman episode as quote - unquote "one of the most biased fanboy videos ever". *This orginally wasn't going to be the Season 1 Finale as before this, Wiz and Boomstick planned on having Mario VS Sonic being the last episode of Season 1, but then they decided to continue the season and have it end with this. *Wiz and Boomstick have had this episode long planned since the time Death Battle had been first made. References Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:East meets West battles